


Lady's Maids

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [103]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Cora had never had the best luck with Lady's Maids.





	Lady's Maids

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, apologies for any typos.

Cora had never had the best of luck with Lady's Maids. Braithwaite hadn't lasted long, but Cora hadn't minded, she had been a poor replacement for O'Brien. O'Brien had been more than a Lady's Maid, she had been a companion, closer to Cora than anyone, and she would be a hard act to follow. Cora doubted that anyone would ever take her place. Then she had met Baxter. Baxter had been so kind, so meek and mild-mannered, so different from O'Brien that, against her expectations, Cora had found herself drawn to her. Perhaps she could be persuaded to move on.


End file.
